


Castiel's Favorite Things

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

"Cas, are you a pessimist?"

Castiel doesn't even break his stride. "I'm a realist, Gabriel."

"The most realist realist to ever realist," Gabriel agrees, "But you're so goddamn negative."

"I am not _negative_." They're walking home together from school. Castiel is wishing he brought a warmer coat because the wind is picking up, and Gabriel kicks at the sidewalk curb.

"Yeah dude," he says. "You are."

"I am not," Castiel defends. He hitches his backpack higher up his shoulder. Wonders if he has English homework.

"Name like, ten things you like." Before Castiel opens his mouth, Gabriel adds, " _Good_ things."

Castiel does in fact have English homework. "All right," he says. "Ten things."

Gabriel holds up his fists to count. "Ten things," he agrees.

"Let's see." Castiel looks up at the cloudy sky. "I like... chapstick."

"Chapstick?" Gabriel repeats, his grin sardonic. "Explain."

"Peppermint chapstick," Castiel says. "It smells nice. Better than normal peppermint."

"Dork," says Gabriel. He holds up his pointer finger. "That's one."

"I like bees."

"Two."

"Twister's fun."

"No, Castiel."

"Gabriel, you were the one who said-"

Gabriel overlaps him, saying, "Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Castiel," until Cas relents. No Twister, then.

"Eight to go, come on."

"Netflix," says Castiel.

"Oh god, Netflix," says Gabriel in agreement. Netflix is good.

Seven more.

Castiel suddenly wishes he remembered what page his homework was on, gets that pit in his stomach whenever he feels guilty,  _why didn't he write down the English assignment,_ but Gabriel looks at him expectantly.

"Yeah," says Castiel. "Um, Dean's Impala."

Six.

"Burgers," Castiel says, "And those last little bits of fries at the bottom of the bag. Iced vanilla coffee. Drizzling rain."

"Um." Gabriel sticks out his tongue is concentration. "Burgers, fries, coffee, rain, that's four."

"Mhm," says Castiel.

"Two more, now."

"Hotel pillows. Umbrellas. Sonder."

"That's eleven," Gabriel pouts. He asks, "What's sonder?"

"The realization everyone around you is leading complex lives like your own," says Castiel. He stares at the sky again and wonders if it might rain.

"A'ight."

Soon, they're home. It rains an hour later and Castiel figures out what page the English homework is on.


End file.
